


Perfectly Innocent Mornings

by wintersyzygy



Series: Future Shenanigans [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is mildly evil, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Slightly crack, Someone is a bad cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersyzygy/pseuds/wintersyzygy
Summary: It's Sunday mornings like this that Takao likes the most - the morning kisses, piano music and shogi matches...(Nevermind the fact that they end up concocting a scheme to poison everyone else. It's all part of the package.)Set in the same universe as "Last Saturday Night".





	Perfectly Innocent Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> (For some mood music, I'd recommend Mozart's 12 Variations on "Ah, vous dirai-je, Maman" K.265... for various reasons)

Takao wakes up to a ticklish sensation on his forehead and a faint pressure on his lips. He cracks an eye open as the pressure grows more insistent, and with it, his awareness of what’s going on. He sees the familiar red hair, the unique gleam of gold and red from _those_ half-lidded eyes; feels the light sting on his lips that must be from teeth…

 _Akashi_ – Takao’s mind supplies hazily while he blinks his sleepiness away.

Akashi pulls away the moment Takao realises he’s being kissed and attempts to return the favour. Takao lets out a small whine. As if the rejection doesn’t hurt enough, the male chooses to instead, draw the curtains and let in the harsh rays of morning light.

“Go wash up.” Akashi says in a falsely bright tone, and Takao can just hear the amusement leaking through his voice. Why couldn’t he have chosen nicer, _less evil_ boyfriends?

“You’re sadistic.” Takao settles for grumbling, although he drags himself out of their ridiculously plush king-sized bed anyway. There are some battles that even Takao isn’t meant to win, and this is one of them. That doesn’t mean that he can’t shuffle toward the en-suite bathroom at a snail’s pace just for the fun of it, though.

Akashi, admirably enough, manages to keep up the I’m-not-amused-behold-my-frown act until Takao has no choice but to open the bathroom door. He lets out a dramatic sigh as he enters… and closes the door gently behind him. He’s not about to suffer the wrath of an angry homeowner (or in this case, _two_ angry homeowners) from slamming it shut. Besides, that would be childish, and Takao isn’t childish. Nope.

Evidently satisfied, Akashi laughs as he leaves their bedroom. Takao cracks the door open a little, and listens to (spies on) the faint exchange of voices drifting in from outside: something about presents, favours repaid and vengeance?

Takao shrugs. It sounds like a normal day.  

When Takao walks into the hallway and down the stairs, the first thing he hears is the sound of music – piano, to be exact. So, just because he’s really curious, he races down the rest of the stairs and into their spacious sitting room. He raises his eyebrows in mild surprise at the scene before him. Mild, because it’s not entirely improbable, but it _is_ nine in the morning and Midorima, creature of habit that he is, almost always only plays the piano in the evening, if he does at all.

Akashi lounges on the sofa nearest to him, likely decimating some poor sod in a game of online shogi.

(Sappy as he may be, Takao doesn’t say anything about how he loves seeing Midorima’s fingers fly across the keys in a powerful melody, or the way the corners of Akashi’s lips twitch up when he knows he has cornered a relatively challenging opponent… Not that twinkle twinkle little star is _really_ a powerful melody, but this _is_ the most complicated rendition he’s ever heard.)

“There’s no need to run down like a herd of stampeding elephants.” Midorima says when he sees Takao, thereby ruining the moment. He does look up from his sheet music to spare Takao a glance, though. What an honour!

Takao wipes away a proverbial tear and sticks his tongue out by way of reply. “Good morning to you too, Shin-chan!”

Midorima just scoffs, and Takao swears he hears a snort from Akashi, except Akashi doesn’t _snort_. (Sure, whatever you say, Seijuurou-sama.)

“Your breakfast is on the counter.” Akashi gestures languidly.

Takao raises his eyebrows at the rather generous spread of apple strudel, fruit tart and pancakes accompanied by a selection of premium ‘preserves’ and maple syrup.

“Is there any special occasion?” Takao asks.

“I was implored by Kise at the last possible minute to act as pianist for the party tonight. Their other option was truly abysmal, so for the good of the birthday child, I accepted.” Midorima says with a straight face, if a bit morosely.

Takao’s snicker earns him a death glare. He raises his arms in surrender, and moves to sit at the breakfast table.  

“You know, you could just get Akashi to perform with you and it’ll sound even grander.” Takao says. 

It’s all very coincidental that his statement is followed by the dramatic thud of Akashi shutting his laptop. What were the odds that he would win his match at that particular second? It really isn't fair to have such great timing.

“I’m far too out of practice with the violin.” Akashi pauses, evidently having followed the conversation. “But I could join Shintarou at the piano.”

“A duet?” Midorima asks over his crazy running notes, sounding strangely hopeful. Takao supposes its true that everyone seeks company in misery.

“I was thinking of a different sort of performance.” Akashi hums. He stands up and makes his way toward Midorima with all the silent, deadly intent of a predator.  

“ _Oh?”_ Takao grins, catching the look in Akashi’s eyes. “Well I’d love to see whatever show you two put up.”

“Would you like to humour our lover, Shintarou?” Akashi bends down and pseudo-whispers into Midorima’s ear. “He _was_ very accommodating last night.”

Midorima stiffens – but doesn’t voice any protest bar a suspiciously loud note. Why, that's basically enthusiastic agreement! 

Akashi turns to wink at Takao before he presses a kiss onto Midorima’s temple, then nibbles on the lobe of his ear, followed by a light suck on the crook of his neck… Takao smirks into his breakfast as Midorima’s cheeks take on a pinkish hue, and a series of discordant chords ring out from the piano.

Some things never change.

The music stops abruptly.  Takao looks up instinctively, and is greeted with the lovely view of Midorima with each of his hands on either side of Akashi’s face, holding him in place for a proper kiss. Akashi is, obviously, glad to reciprocate.

(And some things do.)

Well, it seems like everyone is in a good mood today. And as far as morning entertainment goes, Takao has no complaints. He grins as he brings a forkful of the extremely delicious looking apple strudel to his mouth.

It’s as relaxing as laying on the beach during the sunset. Takao can almost picture watching the waves lap to shore with his two maybe-favourite people in the world… until a dark poisonous scorpion crawls up his chest and invades his mouth.

He immediately spits _it_ back out.

“Who made this?” Takao whines, lunging for the tissue box and scrubbing at his tongue with one. He earns himself looks from the other two as they break apart to answer him, but Takao has no remorse because this _is bad_.

The baleful glare (an amusingly flushed) Midorima shoots him says it all.

Akashi laughs – _he knew, the little shit -_ and points to the pancakes. “I would have those instead.”

“Yeah, well, t _hese_ taste horrible! I wouldn’t wish them on my worst enemies.” Takao exclaims theatrically. He takes a few staggering steps towards his boyfriends and throws an arm around Midorima while pretending to keel over.

“I _trusted_ you.”

A strange look appears on Midorima’s face – and Takao knows it isn’t from the human contact or the failure to understand Takao’s brand of teasing. They got over that long ago. But Midorima turns to Akashi with that same gleam in his eyes, and the two engage in some strange telepathic conversation. Then, they both turn to him… and in their gazes, Takao realises what terror he has just set forth on humanity.

“That’s a wonderful idea, Kazunari.” Akashi’s smile has just a little too much teeth to be considered innocent. “It wouldn’t do to waste food, would it?”

Takao watches in horror as Akashi and Midorima begin packing those devilishly deceptive apple strudels and tarts into a fancy paper box, identical to the ones with the gifts they were bringing to Kise’s party.

“Remember to slip Kise’s sisters and Kuroko a warning, Akashi.” Midorima says nonchalantly.

 “Of course.” Akashi says with an imperious air.

Well… better Aomine and Kise eating those monstrosities than Takao, right? They would _probably_ survive.

Takao grins in spite of himself as he munches on the edible portion of his breakfast and watches his two (diabolical) boyfriends bustle about.

Yeah, there’s little in the world he would trade mornings like this for.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a hiatus for a while, and throwing myself right back into writing dramatic angst seemed like a bad idea. I'm not sure if fluffy crack was any much better, but I hope you enjoyed this anyway! :)
> 
> (AkaMidoTaka needs more love.)


End file.
